Camping time
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Do you remember the last time we went camping?" says Caleb. "Yeah, of course." says Hanna.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

 **Author's note: I hope y'all will enjoy this Haleb fic. Let's get to it. Viva la revolution.**

* * *

 **Camping time**

 **Hanna Marin and her soon to be husband Caleb Rivers sit around their campfire at the Rosewood camping grounds on this wonderful summer night.**

"Do you remember the last time we went camping?" says Caleb.

"Yeah, of course. That was the night you made me yours forever by taking my v-card, it was wonderful." says Hanna.

"It was good, indeed." says Caleb.

"Absolutely. I'll never forget it. Even when I'm 90 years old and my hair's gray and my skin all full of wrinkles, I will still remember every tiny detail of it." says Hanna.

"That's very nice. And I'll still love you even when you're old and weak, Han." says Caleb.

"Wonderful. You're sooo cool." says Hanna.

Hanna open her purse, grab her flask, open it and takes a sip.

"So what are ya drinkin'...?" says Caleb.

"Vodka!" says Hanna with a cute childish smile.

"Go easy with the alcohol." says Caleb.

"Sure, but only 'cause it's you." says Hanna in a sexy tone. "I just needed a tiny splash of vodka to relax myself, you know."

"I understand, baby." says Caleb. "As long as you drink less than Bridget, no problems."

"True. Bridget drinks way too much." says Hanna.

"Yes, the only thing she remember about me is that I gave her booze once. She has no idea that you and I are a couple despite being rather close friends with you." says Caleb.

"I wonder how she made it through college. Bridget's even more lazy and ditzy than me." says Hanna. "Thanks to help from Spencer and a bit of luck I made it through college without cheating on my tests and such."

"You managed to get a master's degree in computer science. As one of the best hackers around and as your boyfriend, I am very proud. I'm glad you've embraced my primary interest." says Caleb.

"Well, what can I say? I thought it would be a good idea to get myself some skill with computers beyond Facebook and Instagram when my man is a super cool hacker king." says Hanna.

"Guess I am a hacker king...I mean, even the FBI has asked for my help, at least once. CIA's also requested that I work on something with them, but I said no, simply 'cause I've heard that Vice Director Aaron J. Stickler is sort of a weird man." says Caleb.

"I thought all those agents were very serious badass guys." says Hanna.

"They are. Director Stickler's the exception. He tends to do crazy stuff on a regular basis, at least so I've been told. I wonder how he can be the vice director." says Caleb.

"Maybe you'll find the answer in the CIA personnel database." says Hanna.

"Good idea." says Caleb.

Caleb open his bag and pull out his laptop.

He switch it on and connect it to wireless internet and hack into the CIA personnel and opens Vice Director Aaron James Stickler's personnel file.

"Alright, let's see what's written about this guy...hmmm...seems like he's reached his high rank within the agency mostly via damn fuckin' luck." says Caleb. "June 2009, promoted to Vice Director after leading Mission 6842 Delta to success. Awarded the US intra-state Medal of Valor for performance beyond the requirements of duty. Alright then, maybe Stickler isn't totally worthless. Nobody get such an award by luck only."

Caleb put away his laptop again.

"Caleb, wanna recreate that amazing first time in the tent...? I'm kinda horny." says Hanna.

"Sounds great." says Caleb.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

Hanna takes off her t-shirt and roll up her short latex skirt. She wear no panties.

She enter the tent.

Caleb takes off his shirt and unzip his jeans and then follow Hanna into the tent.

Caleb's cock get hard when he sees Hanna playing with her clit and having a sexy sweet smile on her face.

"Drill my little cute pussy with your big macho cock, please." says Hanna in a soft erotic tone.

"Alright, sexy Hanna-Boo." says Caleb in a deep manly tone as he gently slide his cock into Hanna's wet nice pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, awww! Sooo sexy and nice." moans Hanna.

Hanna is very happy and very horny.

"Babe, you're an amazing fuck." moans Caleb.

"Thanks, so are you...yes. So nice." moans Hanna in an erotic tone.

"You have a very sweet pussy." moans Caleb. "I love you, Hanna."

"And I love you. You're a very handsome powerful man." moans Hanna.

Caleb fuck harder.

"Yes! Sooo sexy...do me, fuck me, oh my gosh!" moans a happy and horny Hanna.

"Oh, yeah, baby." moans Caleb.

"This feels awesome!" moans Hanna.

It feels very good for both Hanna and Caleb.

"Holy fuck!" moans Caleb.

"Shit, yeah! This is erotic..." moans Hanna with a cute smile.

"It sure is." says Caleb.

"Mmm...go faster now. Me is ready." says Hanna.

Caleb fuck faster.

"Yay! Drill me, do me, fuck me, take me, bang me!" moans Hanna, all sexy and horny.

"Ahhh, fuck!" moans Caleb in a very manly tone.

"Sex, fuck, cum, porn, dick, pussy...awesome!" moans Hanna.

"Babe!" moans Caleb.

"Me love you." moans Hanna.

"You're the best, baby." moans Caleb.

"Awww! Thanks." moans Hanna.

72 minutes later.

"Harder...faster...fuck my pussy." moans Hanna.

Caleb fuck harder and faster.

"Sure, baby." moans Caleb.

"Yes! Drill my pussy and make me cum like the sexy little slut I am." moans Hanna.

"Hanna, such an erotic woman you are...holy crap!" moans Caleb as he cum deep in Hanna's wonderful pussy. "Ahhhh, yes!"

"Oh my gosh! Me cum now!" moans a very happy Hanna as she get a big sweet orgasm.

Most other people at the camping grounds probably hear their sex moans, but Hanna and Caleb don't care.

"I hope that was good for you, Hanna." says Caleb.

"It was very good. Caleb, you're an amazing fuck-master." says Hanna. "Thanks for the huge load of cum you gave me."

"My pleasure, baby." says Caleb.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

"You're so cute." says Caleb.

"Thanks." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

Hanna and Caleb goes to sleep.

The next day, Caleb wake up early.

Hanna is still sleeping next him, with a smile on her beautiful face.

Caleb change clothes and then walk outside to start the fire again and make breakfast.

"Mr Rivers, some of the other campers have complained about how loud you and your woman were during the night. Almost everyone in the area heard when you two had sex." says the camping manager as he walk up to Caleb.

"Sorry. We didn't realize we were that loud, sir." says Caleb.

"Alright then. I can't kick you guys off the grounds for it. Have a good day." says the camping manager and then walk away.

"Good morning." says Hanna as she exit the tent, wearing a pink hoodie and baggy sweatpants.

"Hi, babe." says Caleb.

"Hi, did you have a good sleep?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, did you?" says Caleb.

"Of course. After our awesome fuck, it was easy to sleep like a kid." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

"It sure was a sexy session we had." says Caleb.

"Yeah. You really love fucking me, right...?" says Hanna.

"I do. You're an erotic woman, baby." says Caleb.

Caleb hands Hanna a vego burger and grab one for himself.

"Yummy!" says Hanna as she take a bite of her burger.

"I'm glad you like it." says Caleb.

"No worry. You know what food I love." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Caleb as he take a bite of his burger.

"Would you please fuck my pussy again later?" says Hanna.

"Yeah. Sure, Hanna." says Caleb.

"Awesome!" says a happy Hanna.

"Babe, I love your sweet personality." says Caleb.

"Caleb, thanks sooo much." says Hanna.

"No problem." says Caleb.

"Please give me something to drink." says Hanna.

Caleb gives Hanna her water bottle.

"Water? No beer?" says Hanna.

"For breakfast...?" says Caleb.

"Uh...yeah." says Hanna.

"Alright then." says Caleb as he give Hanna a beer.

"Oh, yeah!" says Hanna as she open the beer and drink some.

"That's Spanish beer, in case you didn't know." says Caleb. "I bought it online."

"Sexy!" says Hanna, drinking some more.

"Okay, baby." says Caleb as he open a beer for himself and drink a little.

"Men are so fucking erotic when they drink." says Hanna.

"It doesn't take much to get you horny, does it...?" says Caleb with a smile.

"No, guess not." says Hanna. "I'm a sexual chick."

"Yeah." says Caleb.

"We should do this more often. It's fun." says Hanna.

"I agree, baby." says Caleb.

"Ya know, it's kinda surprising that you actually enjoy camping." says Caleb.

"Why?" says Hanna confused.

"Because you were forced to fat camp as a kid." says Caleb.

"That was different. Like you said, I was forced to go and I didn't have a sexy male camping buddy who love me." says Hanna.

"Hanna, you're sexy too." says Caleb.

"I hope so." says Hanna.

"No worry. You're very sexy." says Caleb.

"Awww! Thanks." says a happy Hanna.

2 hours later.

"Bye bye, camping area." says Hanna in a childish tone as she and Caleb are in Caleb's black army-style jeep on the way back home.

"Still the same old Hanna-Boo, are ya? I love that about you, baby." says Caleb.

"Little cutie Hanna will always be a part of me, forever." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

"I understand, my love. And that's one of the aspects that makes you who you truly are." says Caleb.

"Yay!" says Hanna, all childish and cutie cute.

"I love you so much, Hanna Clarissa Marin." says Caleb.

"I love you soooo much too, Caleb John Rivers." says Hanna.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
